Full-Metal alchemist:Brotherhood
by Chibi-Twan
Summary: Character's from FMA are sent to a room by mysterious person to watch FMA. How will they react. Seeing the future? How will they react to secrets being revealed? How will they react to seeing their death? RatedM for language. Full summary inside please review! ON HIAUTS!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE I LOVE FMA AND WHEN I WENT ON FANFICTION TO READ STORIES LIKE THIS ONE I ONLY FOUND ONE OR TWO OF THEM I KNOW THAT WRITING A STORY LIKE THIS IS HARD BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT IN THE END. I LOVE FMA A LOT. OH YEAH ...I FIGURED THAT I'D WARN YOU GUYS I HAVE OTHER STORY'S THAT I WANT TO WORK ON. AS WELL SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE WEEKLY, SORRY! **

**WARNING: CUSSING A LOT, PAIRING WINRY/EDWARD IMPLIED, ANGST MOMENTS, LOTS OF HUMOR I MEAN REALLY IF EDWARD IS NEAR DANGER AND HUMOR WILL INSURE.**

**SUMMARY: EDWARD, ALPHONSE, ROY, RIZA, HUGHES, HAVOC, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, IZUMI CURTIS, GENERAL ARMSTRONG ( ALEX'S SISTER) , MILES, MARCOH, SCAR, BREDA, KAIN, FALMAN, SHESKA, MARIA ROSS, DENNY, AND MANY MORE ARE ALL SENT TO A YELLOWISH COLORED ROOM WHERE ONCE THEY WERE ALL QUIET A VOICE RANG OUT SAYING "WELCOME EVERYONE, YOU WERE ALL BROUGHT HERE TO SEE YOUR FUTURE, THE FUTURE OF AMESTRIS! EVERYONE HERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER HELPS SAVE AMESTRIS..."**

**OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION THESE'S EPISODES TAKE PLACE AFTER EDWARD AND ALPHONSE MEET ALPHONSE BUT ARE A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE FIFTH LABORATORY I'M NOT SURE YET IF I SHOULD INCLUDE AN OPENING OR NOT, BUT BEFORE I START WITH THE ACTUAL EPISODE I WILL BE SHOWING WHEN THEY ALL FIRST GET TO THE YELLOWISH LARGE ROOM, THEN SOME PAST MEMORIES.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**EDWARD: O-OI WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?!**

**CHIBI-TWAN( ME): AWW EDDIE DONT YOU WANNA BE HERE WITH ME?**

**EDWARD: SHUT-UP YOU WEIRDO!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: WELL THEN AREN'T YOU A RUDE LITTLE BRAT.**

**EDWARD: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE A ANT'S PET?!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: UMM...YOU?**

**EDWARD: ARGHH!**

**CHIBI-TWAN: UMM L-LET'S GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER...**

**EDWARD: FINE...CHIBI-TWAN DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST... If she did I'd be dead...**

**CHIBI-TWAN: ANYWAY?...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Bold Lettering: episode/ mysterious voice talking.**

**~~Episode Title ~~**

_**Italics equal's regular talking within the room.**_

* * *

Today was actually a pretty ordinary day for the lives of soldiers, and the alchemist's in fact there wasn't much work for them to do today at all happy for a

break from all the paperwork, and chasing the bad guys they had all accepted the peace and quiet around them all even the Elric brother's found themselves

with some free time. That was before they had all been developed into a flash of bright white light. Everyone was in for a surprise that they never would have

expected, they were all in a yellow room with no Windows, but it did contain various couches, recliner-chairs, round tables, one large coffee table in the middle

of the room with a brown mat underneath it. Everyone stared around in shock. The room was full of soldiers from the east as well as the north, there were an

housewife there as well as four Xingese people and an Ishvalan with a scar amongst his forehead. However once a few soldiers from the east had seen the

Ishvalan they all went to grab for their guns only to see them all missing. "Hey! Where are our weapons?!" The blonde haired soldier from the east named

Jean Havoc had yelled. A chorus of yelling had resounded throughout the room as the soldiers as well as the Xingese people realized that all of their weapons

were gone as well. The current alchemist and Ishvalan in the room stayed silent but were equally as shocked as the soldiers for their alchemy was useless,

they could not activate any alchemy.

"Where the hell are we?!" Mustang growled looking around the room seeing that the others in the room were Edward and Alphonse Elric, Riza HAWKEYE, Jean

Havoc, Kain Fiery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Sheska, Maes Hughes, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Captain

Buccaneer, Major Miles, Tim Marcoh, Liam, Mick, Karley, what seemed as some of Kimblee's men Zampano, Heinkel, Darius, Jerso, and what. Seemed to be

four people from Xing, and some lady with dreadlocks glaring at Edward, standing next to her is a large man in an apron.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" The lady yelled looking at Edward with so much anger. Hearing her yell, everyone stared at her and Edward who looked about ready to faint

With how pale he had gotten.

"Oh shit! Teacher?!" Edward yelled out terrified as he made to fun away.

"WHY IS IT I HEAR RUMORS THAT YOU BECAME A DOG OF THE MILITARY?!" The lady hollered as she sped towards Edward and kicked him so hard he flew

through a wall.

"Ah! Brother!" Alphonse yelled worried but too scared of his teacher to move any.

"Alphonse?" The lady asked as she turned towards him her voice softer now, but some how it made her scarier.

"U-Um h-hi teacher..." Alphonse mumbled as he began to twirl his thumbs.

"Oh you've certainly grown taller." The lady said smiling slightly.

"Alphonse you keep calling her teacher but wh-" Hughes had started to ask but was cut off as the lady 'Teacher?' Had flung Alphonse on top of Edward just

as he started to get up "Oof!" Everyone in a the run stared at the Lady as they all took a step or two back, except General Armstrong, Major Miles, Riza

Hawkeye who just keep a straight face..

'Hmm she's quite strong.' General Armstrong thought amused.

"Excuse me Mame but who are you? And could you please not harm Edward or Alphonse." Riza asked the lady while wishing she had her gun right now.

The lady glanced at Riza briefly before answering "My name is Izumi Curtis, I'm those Boy's teacher and I'll punish them how I see fit."

"My how strong it is that you are!" Armstrong yelled out as he started to flex.

"Teacher? Why do they have a teacher?" Havoc asked confused.

"She's our Alchemy teacher." Edward announced as he climbed back into the room.

"Your alchemy teacher but I thought you were prodigy's." Hughes said shocked as were a few others.

"They are prodigies, I did teach them alchemy but also martial arts, survival training, other thing's." Izumi said looking towards Hughes.

"Everyone shut up!" General Armstrong snapped "Let's find out why we are all here."

"Agreed, but question why is scar here?!" Edward yelled jabbing a finger in his direction.

**"THE REASON WHY YOU ARE ALL HERE, IS BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU HERE. YOUR WEAPONS ARE ALL GONE AS WELL AS YOUR ALCHEMY SO YOU **

**CANNOT HARM ONE ANOTHER. I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU ALL HELP SAVE AMESTRIS. YOU ARE ALL HERE TO **

**SEE THE FUTURE OF AMESTRIS."**

_Edward, Alphonse, Izumi, Mustang, Scar, even Marcoh, the one little xing girl tried and failed to use a form of alchemy._

_"What the hell does that mean? And who the hell are you?!" Edward yelled standing up._

_ No Answer_

_"Calm down Fullmetal, we aren't here to deal with one of your little hissy fits." Mustang said calmly._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT INSIDE A BIRDS POCKET?!" Edward yelled out at the top of his lungs, causing a few people to _

_hold their heads._

_"I would believe I was talking about you." Mustang smirked in amusement._

_"Sir, please do not tease Edward." Riza said calmly._

_"Fullmetal?" General Armstrong said calmly looking towards Edward._

_"Ah that's right being up at north Briggs you wouldn't know. Edward; Edward Elric is the hero of the people the fullmetal alchemist." Mustang announced _

_looking at general Armstrong and the soldiers from Briggs._

_"So you did sell yourself to be a dog of the military!" Izumi yelled advancing towards Edward who yelped and hid behind Alphonse._

_"Brother! Don't hide behind me!" Alphonse yelled at his brother._

_ Just then a enormous screen showed up covering the entire wall Edward and Alphonse were thrown into._

"I guess we're starting than." Hughes stated as everyone turned towards the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! I deleted and am now reposting this chapter!**

**WARNING: CUSSING A LOT, PAIRING WINRY/EDWARD IMPLIED, ANGST MOMENTS, LOTS OF HUMOR I MEAN REALLY IF EDWARD IS NEAR DANGER AND HUMOR WILL INSURE.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**CHIBI-TWAN: LET'S GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER...**

**Edward Elric: Chibi-TWAN DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST... If she did I'd be dead...**

**Bold Lettering: episode/ mysterious voice talking.**

**~~Episode Title ~~**

_**Italics equal's regular talking within the room.**_

* * *

**RECOUNT OF LAST CHAPTER**

_Just then an enormous screen showed up covering the entire wall Edward and Alphonse were thrown into._

"I guess we're starting than." Hughes stated as everyone turned towards the screen.

**" Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of alchemy. Alchemist have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit.**

**°°°°°OPENING SONG BEGINS°°°°°**

**~~Hidden Truths~~**

**Edward screamed " Dr. Marcoh's research" the view zoomed out to show the library burned down. "It's all gone!"**

Marcoh turned towards Edward and Alphonse frowning. " So you two didn't see my research?"

" Oh. Don't. Worry we did, we decoded it too." Edward replied scowling.

"How did you?-" Marcoh asked perplexed.

He had received no reply as Edward simply smirked and turned towards the screen.

**Eastern Command Center was shown when Lust's voice rang out "In the end, burning the entire place down was easier."**

**"Oh, is that what you were doing in central?" Gluttony asked as a tower was now shown.**

**"Yes, the Fullmetal boy found out about Marcoh's research." Lust said as the two were shown standing on top of the tower. "Something had to be done about it."**

"Oh? So you know these people chief?" Havoc said to Edward raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue who they are." Edward mumbled frowning.

"Well they apparently know you." General Armstrong snapped.

'Jeez what'd I do to her? But..." Edward thought to himself as he looked towards Alphonse who just shrugged.

"What are you thinking about Ed?" Hughes asked noticing Edward seemingly deep in thought.

"Hmm that women...her chest..." Edward mumbled frowning to himself apparently not hearing Hughes.

"Fullmetal, she may have large breast but I doubt now is the time to discuss that." Mustang smirked.

"Wha-? B-Bastard! I'm not some womanizer like you! I was talking about her tattoo!" Edward yelled blushing madly.

"Tattoo? You mean the one on her chest?" Marcoh said confused.

"Yeah...I've seen it somewhere before... I just can't remember where...hey Al do you know?" Edward said scowling annoyed.

"I think it's familiar but I can't remember either, sorry brother." Alphonse said sadly.

" 'sigh' Don't worry All I'M sure we'll remember sooner or later." Edward told Alphonse smirking.

"Fine we'll probably figure it out by watching this episode so if you two are done talking we'd love to get started." Izumi Curtis growled at her students.

"Yes mame!" Edward and Alphonse yelled quickly facing the screen scared of their teacher's wrath.

**Gluttony looked away from her and sniffed.**

**"With that issue taken care of I thought I would come to see how things are progressing in East city." Lust added she looked at Gluttony "is he here?"**

**Gluttony stood up.**

**"Gluttony?"**

"At least we know his name." Havoc bluntly pointed out.

"That's it!" Edward yelled.

"What're you going on about now Fullmetal?" Mustang sighed deeply as though he were tired of the conversation already In return he received a glare from

Edward.

"Sir behave. What is it Edward?" Riza said sternly.

"I just remembered her tattoo...it was an Ouroboros tattoo!" Edward shouted as though it was so simple.

"Ah! Brother your right it's just like the books we read from dad's study!" Alphonse agreed with his brother.

"So we finally know what the tattoo is but what does it mean?" Hughes asked the Elric brothers confused.

"It means they're homunculi." Edward said seriously.

"What's that?" Breda asked really confused at this point.

"It means they're artificially created humans." Edward answered with a frown.

"What does that mean?" General Armstrong demanded to know.

"I don't know! I read the book over 9 years ago!" Edward yelled out frustrated. **(AN: yeah so I don't know how old Edward is when he meant Hughes so I'M just saying he's 15 but he was 6 when he read the book from his dad's study.)**

"Let's just continue on with the episode." Riza sighed.

**"I can smell him," Gluttony smelled the air around him, the city is shown "I can smell him, The scar faced Ishvalan, he's close! I can taste his stink!"**

"So they're after Scar too!" Edward yelled excited.

"Why do you sound excited about that?" Hughes asked sorta amused.

"Cause they aren't only after me!" Edward answered with the same excitement.

"Hmm he is tracking me with his nose?" Scar muttered to himself.

"Maybe he's saying you could use a shower." Edward said seriously now facing Scar,

"What?" Scar said glowering slightly not noticing everyone watching their exchange.

"Well you HAVE been roaming around Amestris and hiding in sewers, it wouldn't be a surprise then if you smelled." Edward stated bluntly.

In response Scars eyebrow twitched slightly but other wife remained silent knowing the Elric boy was right.

"Hahahahaha!" The teenage male Xingese laughed holding his stomach turning everyone's attention to him.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked becoming irritated.

"Ah well it's just I like you! Your funny!" The teen exclaimed finally calming down.

"Wha-? Wait who the hell are you?!" Edward yelled pointing towards him.

"Do not speak to the young lord with so little respect!" The masked Xingese? Teen yelled.

"Ah its fine Lan fan, eh-hemm Nice to meet you my name is Ling Yao, of the Yao clan twelfth in line for the throne of the eastern nation of Xing, and the girl

who yelled out earlier is my bodyguard Lan fan, the man you see in the mask is my bodyguard as well his name is Fu the little girl you see over there is my

half-sister May Chang she's the seventieth Royal princess of Xing, represents the Chang house." Ling said in practically one huge breath. Everyone stared at

the group of Xingese citizens in shock, well except the Elric brother's who were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Prince? Princess Phh...HAHAHAHAHA!" Edward managed to gasp out in between laughs.

"Well...that's not the reaction I expected." Ling said amused.

"Your meeting a PRINCE and a PRINCESS and your both laughing your butts off?" Havoc said shocked.

"Yeah so?" Both the Elric brothers said as they instantly stopped laughing.

"..."

"...Perhaps we should get back to the episode now..." Riza said hesitantly.

**"Like blood, I still get to eat him right?" Gluttony asked Lust.**

**"Oh yes down to the last strand of hair." Lust replied smiling slightly.**

"he wants to 'EAT' you?!" Edward yelled turning to face Scar, in return Scar had simply scowled lightly at the screen.

"Stop, interrupting! Let's get through at least one episode!" General Armstrong snapped.

"Yes, Mame." Edward yelped turning back around.

**The sewers of Amestris were shown, as was Scar who was walking calmly in them. Quite a few rats had scurried past him causing him to look the way they **

**came, where a pair of glowing red eyes were shown shining in the dark. The eyes belonged to Gluttony who was standing there grinning evilly at Scar. Scar **

**turned around, surprised as Gluttony lunged at him.**

**Scar's hand tensed up as he slammed it into Gluttony's head.**

**Gluttony grabbed Scar's side tightly, forcing Scar to move his attack to Gluttony's arm, cutting it off. Gluttony screamed out and Lust was shown standing **

**behind Scar. There was a loud explosion, the outside of the sewer was shown where a wall was destroyed, causing a large dust cloud to rise up.**

**"Scar hasn't been sighted." Hawkeye announced. She was shown reading from a report, "not once since the accident with the Elric brothers."**

**Jean Havoc is shown looking down at a map covered in red markings. "Maybe he's not even in East City anymore."**

**Mustang is shown sitting in a chair looking out a window as he says "I hope your wrong about that. This case has obviously gotten to be to much for Central**

**to handle. If I can close it quickly enough I'll be golden."**

**Mustang smirked slightly as he turned his chair around to face his subordinates. "I've got a ladder to climb, and this is how it's done. I need every mark in my **

**favor that I can get...at least until I assumed the office of Fuhrer, that is."**

"Hah! If anyone's Fuhrer it'll be me!" General Armstrong declared.

"No it won't." Mustang smirked.

"The hell? Does everyone want to be the Fuhrer?" Edward whispered to Alphonse who in return shrugged.

**"You may not want to display your ambitions quite so nakedly, Sir." Hawkeye told her superior as footsteps were shown walking down a hallway.**

**"Yeah," Mustang said turning his chair back around, "I'll be sure to remember that in the future."**

**The office door opened, a soldier walked in, the soldier saluted and announced "Reporting in, Sir! We just received word of an explosion occurring by the Marl ****river."**

**Mustang turned abruptly, "What?"**

**A river is shown where a couple buildings, the road, and the sidewalk were all destroyed.**

**"Was it a gas explosion?" A soldier asked.**

**"With everything else that's been going on around here? Who knows." Another of the soldiers replied.**

**A piece of fabric of Scar's yellow jacket is shown with blood on it.**

"Your hurt?" The little Xingese girl May said concerned.

Feeling a little put of by the show of concern Scar simply said "No...when I came here they were gone."

"What? How?" Edward asked curiously.

_**"I HAD HEALED THE WOUNDS FOR THEY WOULD BE TO BOTHERSOME TO DEAL WITH NOW BUT WHEN YOU ALL LEAVE HERE YOU'LL BE BACK WHERE YOU WERE IN THE SAME CONDITION YOU WERE IN BEFORE YOU CAME HERE."**_

"I guess that explains that..." Hughes blinked slowly.

"That still doesn't explain WHO brought us all here..." Edward muttered.

"Can we just finish one episode with no interruptions?!" General Armstrong yelled.

**Hawkeye was shown and held the jacket up. "There's no mistaking it. This was definitely Scar's jacket." **

**Mustang turned to the side watching a soldier out of the corner of his eyes. "Have you found the body?"**

**Havoc sighed sadly and then scratched his head. "Not yet, but we're still searching."**

**Hawkeye was shown looking at Scars' jacket. "Either way, he can't be in good shape after losing this much blood." **

**Mustang put a hand to his chin in thought. "Yeah, but we do this by the book. We need to find hard proof that he's dead. Alright." He looked up at Havoc. "Lieutenant Havoc."**

"**Yes sir?" Havoc asked. **

"**You and your men will work day and night to clear out this debris. I want his body found." The rubble was shown as the scene zoomed over it and **

**on to ****a bridge where a crowd of people was standing, looking at the accident. "Don't take so much as a coffee break until that's done. Do you understand?"**

**"**Come on, Colonel, can't you cut us some slack? At this rate, you're gonna work us all to death." Havoc said miserably just as Lust and Gluttony were shown standing in the crowd. ****

"They stayed there? I would've left!" Breda muttered.

"Hmm, I would have stayed as well to see how much you guys find out." Edward said restaring the episode.

"**Shut up!" Mustang turned away from Havoc twitching slightly. "I don't get to relax until I've seen his body, and that means you don't get to either." **

**Sighing once more, Havoc turned away from the Colonel. "Guess we'll get to work then." **

**Gluttony was shown with his finger in his mouth and a tear in his eye lookig like a kid sort of. **

"**Looks like he got away." Lust said. **

"**I didn't get my snack." Gluttony said pouting. **

"Ugh thats so creepy." Havoc mumbled a shiver going down his spine.

"**Yes, I know. Maybe next time." Lust replied. "Though, I think we can safely assume that Scar will be out of the game for a while. I suppose I'll be **

**heading back to Central again. I need to report to Father about everything that's happened here." She turned away from the accident and walked away. **

**A burned up book was shown. **

"Father? They have a father?" Hughes asked aloud looking from Edward to Alphonse.

"How should I know?" Edward said as Alphonse shrugged, sighing Hughes turned back to the screen.

**Edwards hand is shown having picked the book up and it fell to the ground in ashes. He stared at the part left in his hand, frowning. "There's nothing left here but ashes." The ashes in his hand crumbled and fell to the ground. "Everything's gone." **

**Edward stood up as a voice behind the three said, "Major Armstrong." **

**They turned around to see Denny Brosh and Maria Ross standing there, saluting faces blank. **

"**Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh," Armstrong said, looking at them. The two stopped saluting. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"**

"**You have been order to report back to the Command Center, sir." Maria said. **

"**We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric and his brother effectively, immediately." Denny said. **

**Armstrong sparkled greatly and smiled before saying . "Hmm, very well. He's yours." **

**Edward was shown, rubbing furiously at his hair while Al just stared. "What is this? Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards? This is getting old!" He complained. **

"Fullmetal, bodyguards are there for protection!" Mustang said annoyed.

"I don't need protection!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes you do." All of Mustangs crew and Hughes stated, causing Edward to twitch Violently.

**A cars tire was shown, then the car itself while Maria Ross said, "All might not be lost. There's a woman who's well acquainted with the materials in the first **

**branch." Edward, Al, Denny, and Maria were shown sitting in the car as she continued. "Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore." **

**Edward crossed his arms as an annoyed looked passed over his face. "That sounds incredibly helpful." **

**Denny was staring intently at Al, who tilted his head slightly a litte creepd out. "Something wrong?" Al asked. **

"**Oh, it's nothing." Denny said. "Although if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"**

**Ed and Al looked at each other nervously, sweat pouring down their faces. **

"What's up with that reaction?" Izumi said staring intently at Alphonse and Edward, who pretended not to hear her, making her mad.

"**It's a hobby." They said together nervously. **

Everyone including General Armstrong Laughed or chuckled.

"A-A hobby?" Mustang gasped out between laughes.

"Shut-up!" Edward growled.

"Why a hobby?" Hughes asked curiously but recieved no answer.

**Maria and Denny turned to each other, covering their mouths. **

"**A hobby? What kind of freaky hobby is that, Lieutenant?" Denny asked. **

"**Who are these boys anyway?" Maria asked. **

**Ed and Al were both shown looking out their windows. **

"**Soooo? what do you say, Al?" Edward asked, still sweating. "It's a lovely view, isn't it?"**

**Al who was also still sweating, replied, "Ah, yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous." (I dunno how a armor can sweat...)**

"If you don't mind my asking, but how is your armor sweating?" Ling asked confused,but managing to get everyone's attention.

"I Dunno?" Alphonse said looking at Edward for answers but he only shrugged at him.

**The car was shown stopped outside an apartment building. Ed had one of the doors open, and the group was all staring in shock at the mountains of books inside. **

"**Wow, there's got to be millions of them." Ed said.**

* * *

**Denny was shown walking sideways in front of the bookshelves. "Is there really someone living in this place?"**

"...You have strange living space..." Havoc muttered quietly.

**Maria came next. "Miss Sheska?"**

"**Are you here? Miss Sheska?" Maria asked. **

"**Is someone there?" Sheska yelled as Ed was shown walking normally through the mess. **

**Al followed his brother, walking like the soldiers. **

"**Please, help me!" Sheska said. **

**Al glanced through some of the bookcases when he heard the voice and saw a hand with glasses hanging off the fingers sticking out from a pile of books. **

"**Um," Al said, pointing at the hand. The hand was shown closer. "Brother, there's somebody under there!"**

**All four members of the group screamed and started throwing the books all over the place. "Dig! Dig! Dig this place up!" The outside of the building was shown. "Hang in there!"**

"SHE WAS BURIED?!" Havoc exclaimed shocked as were most of the others.

"Who is Sheska anyway?" Breda said suddenly.

"U-Um Me?..." Sheska whispered putting a hand up.

**Edward appeared on the screen, breathing heavily with a book on his head while Al was behind him, dizzy. **

**Maria stood to the side with her arms full of books while Sheska was kneeling in front of the boys, bowing. "Thank you! I'm so sorry!" She turned to Maria and bowed. "I got myself trapped under a whole mountain of books." She put her glasses back on. "I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much." **

**Edward removed the book from his head and closed it. "So, uh, are you Sheska?"**

"**Yes." Sheska breathed. **

"**And you worked at the library?" Edward asked. **

**Sheska flinched. "Oh, the library?" She said happily with sparkles around her. "The word itself is so beautiful." **

**The library was shown in the background. "I've loved books my whole entire life. Ever since I first learned to read as a girl. That job was heaven."**

"Obsessive much..." Mustang muttered.

Everyone else but Sheska, The Elric brothers, Hughes, General Armstrong sweat-dropped.

**Ed and Al watched with deadpanned expressions. **

"**But I forgot that I was supposed to be working, and all I ever did was read so they fired me." **

**Al sweat dropped. **

"**If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor, elderly mother into a better hospital," Sheska cried. "But I'm hopeless. The only thing I can do well is read." Ed gave a deadpanned thought to himself. "I'll never find another job as long as I live." She suddenly started crying loudly, frightening the brothers. "I'm a useless good-for-nothing. I'm scum."**

"You got scared of a women crying?" Mustang said trying not to laugh,, but failing miserably.

"Ed! Don't get scared of a women crying you're suppose to comfort them!" Hughes scolded lightly.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted.

**Ed half raised his hand. "Excuse me. There was one thing we wanted to ask you." **

**Sheska pointed at herself. "Yes?"**

"**Do you remember seeing any research belonging to Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked. **

"**Let's see…Tim Marcoh…Where do I know that name?" Sheska suddenly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, yes, of course, I remember now!"**

"**Really?!" Ed asked, leaning forward. **

"**Oh, yes, I'm absolutely positive. There were some handwritten notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong." Sheska explained. **

"You really hid your reasearch notes in a library?" Havoc asked Marcoh.

"Yes, most people never think important informtion would be hidden so publicly." Marcoh replied calmly.

"I-I see..." Havoc mumbled not really understanding his logic.

"**The notes really were there after all." Ed said, grinning, before the screen showed he and Al both become severely depressed as they remembered the librarywith the burned down library in the background. "Which means they burned up along with everything else in the library."**

"**Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked. **

**Ed, now on his feet, began to leave. "Yeah," Al stood up to follow his brother. "But it's too late now. They're nothing but ashes." **

"**Sorry to bother you." Al said. **

**Sheska stood up and pointed to herself. "I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?"**

**Ed and Al froze in their steps. **

"You remember everything?" General Armstrong asked Sheska calmly.

"Y-Yes Mame," Sheska squeaked out a reply.

**The brothers spun, staring shocked at Sheska, who leaned back in surprise. "Huh?!" Both of them said. **

"**It's just how I am." Sheska held up a finger. "I'm able to remember the content of any book I ever read." **

"**Are you serious?!" Ed and Al pretty much screamed together. **

"That could come in handy..." Mustang muttered to himself but Hughes heard him.

"Yep! I'm glad she's working with my section!" Hughe chirped in Mustangs ear.

"How'd you meet her?" Mustang whispered confused.

"Keep watching it'll probably show." Hughes whispered back.

"**It will take a while, but I could write them out for you." Sheska said. **

**Ed grabbed her hands. "Thank you, bookworm!" He said, causing her to laugh. "You're my hero." **

"**You're welcome?" Sheska said confusingly. **

"Stop weirding people out Fullmetal." Mustang mock scolded.

"What was that?! I don't _'Weird'_ people out!" Edward shouted.

"Er...Sometimes you do Brother..." Alphonse stated hesitatingly slightly.

Edward just stared at Alphonse in shock, while almost everyone else bust out laughing.

"S-Shut up...idiotic morons...jerks..." Edward grumbled under his breath.

**Sheska put a stack of papers down on a table. "Here you are," She said, gesturing to all the piles of paper on the table. **

"**Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes." Sheska said, to the amazement of the soldiers and brothers with how much there was. "Sorry. I know five days is a long time to wait," Ed picked up one of the packets. "But there was quite a lot to write down."**

"Five days?! Ed! Al!" Hughes pouted facing the brothers.

"Damnit...What's up Hughes?" Edward asked faking innocence while Alphonse just stayed silent.

"FIVE DAYS?! How come you never visited me?!" Hughes yelled crossing his arms over his chest and pouting even further.

Alphonse and Edward both shared a look for a few moments before just ignoring Hughes entirely.

"Hey don't share a look then ignore me~!" Hughes whined.

Everyone then chose to ignore the pouting Hughes.

"**Unbelievable." Al said as his brother flipped through the packet he opened. "There are some amazing people in this word."**

"**These are really Dr. Marcoh's research notes?" Edward asked as Al moved forward to look at the papers. **

"**There sure are. Come and take a look at them." Sheska said. "Written by Tim Marcoh, 1,000 Easy Recipes."**

"Cook book? Looks like your luck ran out huh Chief." Havoc said.

"Hmm...No not really." At Havocs questioning gaze Edward merely smirked.

**Denny, Maria, and Al all looked shocked by what she said, while Ed didn't bother to glance up from the packet he was reading. "Huh?"**

"**Six cups of rice, one carrot, two onions, salt," Maria read from the packet she was holding with a look of disbelief while Ed and Al stood at the table behind the adults looking at the packets. "Oh, great. Does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?"**

**Brosh looked up from the packet he was holding, pointing at it. "Miss, which part of this made you think it was an important document?"**

"**Is it not what you're looking for?" Sheska asked worriedly. "All I did was copy down what I remembered." **

**Brosh scratched his head. "Wonderful, so this was just a wild goose chase." **

"**Sheska," Ed asked. "Are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"**

"**Oh, yes, I'm one hundred percent certain." Sheska replied enthusiastically. **

**Edward turned around with papers in his hand and wearing a smirk. "Then thank you very much. You're incredible." **

"Your happy about cooking? I didn't know you cooked?" Breda said confused.

"You'll see." was all Edward said.

"Besides Brother cooks all the time! He cooked alot when we were younger too!" Alphonse announced, while everyone turned to stare at the now blushing Edward.

"Is that so?" Mustang smirked clearly amused.

"Shut. Up. Al!" Edward hissed elbowing Alphonse's chestplate.

"**Alright," Ed said, picking up a stack of the packets. "Let's get these back to the library." **

"**Hmm." Al said as he picked up some stacks and handed them to Brosh. "They should have related materials there." He turned around and picked up a stack for himself to carry.**

"**Mm-hmm." Ed replied. **

"**Oh." Ed stopped leaving and turned around. "I almost forgot Sheska's fee." He took out a book and wrote something down on a page before ripping **

**it out and handing it to Maria with his pocket watch. "Lieutenant, here. This is my registration number and the pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that **

**amount out of my annual research grant, and make sure Sheska gets it. Okay?" And without bothering for a reply, he turned back around. **

"You do know that they're not your personal slaves..." Hughes sweatdropped.

"**Right. I'll get on that right away, sir," Maria said to his back. "I assume I can just take this note down to the State Alchemist office?"**

"**That should work!" Edward called back. He leaned back in the door with Al and Denny standing behind him. "Well, Sheska, you're a lifesaver." He waved. "Bye!"**

**Sheska waved back. **

**Maria looked down at the note with Sheska as the door closed. "From his research grants, huh."**

**Both females yelled. **

"**Aah! Did he miss a decimal point somewhere?" Sheska shouted. "Wow!"**

"Jeez Fullmetal how much did you give her?!" Mustang asked slighty put off by the girls reactions.

"Not much." Edward said calmly.

"How is that NOT MUCH?!" Sheska and Maria screamed at Edward.

**Edward was shown leading his brother and Brosh down the hall, all of them carrying packets of paper. Maria's voice said, "How does a boy like that have this kind of money to throw around?!"**

**The main branch of the library was shown with birds chirping around before a hallway of the place was shown with Brosh saying, "I-I don't **

**understand." The inside of the room was shown with Ed sitting at a table, Al at the bookcase, and Brosh facing Ed. "These are cookbooks. What could **

**they possibly have to do with alchemy?"**

**Ed, not looking up from his packet of papers, replied, "Alchemy's a powerful art. It can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that," **

**He turned the packet he was reading to face Brosh, pushing his fingers on it. "Alchemic research is always encrypted." A man working at a desk was **

**shown with words overlapping over him. "These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced alchemical **

**notes." A book appeared on the screen. "Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand." **

**The scene went back to Ed and Brosh. "If they're so heavily encrypted, then how are you going to be able to decipher them?"**

**Edward turned the packet back towards him. "It's not going to be easy. We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge." **

**Brosh scratched his head. "Wow, sir, that sounds really complicated." **

"Agreed." Many of the normal soldiers said.

**Edward gasped and looked at Alphonse. "Al, there's a section in here on green tea." **

**Al turned around to look at his brother. "Green tea. Are you thinking what I am?"**

"Do you two like green tea?" Hughes asked curious.

Edward made a disgusted face and said "No, I like coffee."

"Aren't you too young for coffee?" Havoc asked.

"Brother loves coffee, even when we were younger he'd steal some when the adults weren't looking." Alphonse explaimed.

Mustang and Hughes shared a look, Both thinking 'Even as a kid he was rebelious.'

"**Uh-huh. It might refer to the Green Lion, the philosopher's month." **

"**Do we have copies available of Flamel's Codes or Lambspring's Concerning the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked. **

**Al put a stack of books down on the table. "Of course." **

"**All right. Take a look at this here." Ed said, pointing at something in the package. Al leaned over to look at it. **

"**Mm-hmm."**

"**And here too." Ed said. "You see." He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. **

"**Yeah, you're right." Al pointed at something in the notes. "Maybe here too." **

"**Great," Ed said as Denny was shown to be watching them. "We've got a place to start." Denny shut his eyes and smiled. "Let's do this."**

**A dark aura had its rein around both Ed and Al, who had their heads lying on the table. "Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure **

**out?" Ed asked as Al was shown with the spike on his helmet sticking in the table. **

"**Brother," Al said. "Maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly." **

**Al's words caused a look of anger to pass Ed's face and his grip on his papers tightened. "No way. That'd be admitting defeat." He said as Al lifted his **

**head. **

"**So this is a contest now?" Al asked.**

"Everything is a contest with Fullmetal." Roy snorted.

* * *

Wow, has it been a while! sorry about that!

Anyway here's another chapter! the rest of the episode is in another chapter I felt like this one was too long.


End file.
